In between
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Em um mundo em que a primeira guerra contra os cylons nunca aconteceu, cylons com aparência humana podem facilmente ser comprados, e Kara Thrace acaba comprando um - AU - Kara/Leoben


_N/A : AU em que a primeira guerra contra os cylons nunca aconteceu. _

**In Between **

**Capítulo Um **

Ela sabia que a Kara Thrace de quatro anos atrás nunca teria se imaginado fazendo uma compra daquelas. A Kara Thrace de dois anos atrás costumava fazer piadas com seus amigos quando passavam pessoas acompanhadas pelos cylons com aparência humana andando na rua, geralmente os comparando a vibradores pensantes, é claro que ela sabia que havia uso legitimo para eles, duas até do modelo Eight estavam sendo treinadas por ela na época como pilotos, mas tinha algo que lhe parecia extremamente cômico em ver um filhinho de papai andando pela rua no centro de Caprica City de mãos dadas com a sua namorada robô parecendo todo apaixonadinho. Mas também a Kara Thrace de dois anos atrás ainda tinha o seu noivo vivo.

.

.

.

A entrega ocorreu três dias após ela ter feito a encomenda, teria sido mais fácil e mais barato ter comprado direto na loja, havia uma loja há três quarteirões de distancia do seu apartamento em Caprica City, e os preços dos cylons humanos tinham caído muito nos últimos anos, estatisticamente falando tinha pelo menos um por residência na maior parte das famílias de classe média de Caprica, e aqueles sete rostos familiares podiam ser vistos em todo canto, mas ainda ela se sentiu um tanto estranha de ir na loja comprar um e vir andando com ele pra casa.

Ela despachou o entregador rápido, tinha rodas embaixo da grande caixa cilíndrica onde o cylon estava, havia um grande botão para abrir, quando ela apertou saiu fumaça da caixa pelas entradas e as abas de aço abriram de um jeito que lhe lembrou um pouco a uma rosa desabrochando e depois indo para a base abaixo da caixa que agora era apenas uma superfície de metal onde havia um homem, _um robô_ Kara logo se corrigiu, olhando para ela.

Kara tinha escolhido aquele modelo porque ele era o que ela menos havia lidado com dos modelos masculinos, havia um do modelo Four trabalhando na enfermaria no trabalho, e um Five na recepção, e seu antigo vizinho tinha um One que fazia com que ela sentisse calafrios toda vez que passava por ele no corredor. Os do modelo Two ela antes só tinha visto passando pela rua e sem prestar muita atenção.

Ela esperou que ele estivesse nu, mas estava com uma camisa e uma calça branca de algodão, do tipo que geralmente era visto em pacientes de hospitais. Ele parecia estar olhando para ela, mas não se movia. Ela rondou a caixa procurando pra ver se havia mais um botão ali. Ela já estava começando a se preocupar que tinham lhe mandado um com defeito. Quando ele disse :

"Você não tem que me ligar, eu já estou vivo"

"Bem, você poderia ter dito isso um minuto atrás"

"Eu estava curioso pra ver o que você faria"

"Eu não sou idiota, okay ? É só que você é o meu primeiro por isso eu não sabia"

"Mesmo ?"

"Bem, eu já lidei com cylons humanos no trabalho, mas nunca tive um pessoal e não tinha certeza como te ligar e desligar"

"Você não pode me desligar, eu tenho um coração batente assim como você"

"Não como o meu, o seu conectado por fios"

Ele sorriu sardonicamente.

"Fios entrelaçados com carne e ossos"

"E comandados por um software. Mas acho melhor deixarmos o fascinante assunto da sua anatomia de lado por enquanto porque eu tenho alguns trabalhos para você fazer Two"

"Eu os farei com prazer, mas eu gostaria que você me chamasse de Leoben"

Ela sabia o motivo disso, cylons tinham uma certa cisma com terem nomes próprios, como a que tinha sido parte da sua turma na Academia se chamava Sharon (Na verdade ocorreu um acidente há alguns anos atrás e recarregaram as memórias dela do seu primeiro ano na academia em duas cylons diferentes fazendo assim com que houvessem agora duas cylons modelo 8 que se chamassem Sharon, isso tendia a confundir muito os novatos). Mas ela achou que ele estava sendo arrogante demais então disse :

"Porque Two?"

"Porque Leoben é o meu nome"

Ela riu.

"Eu não sou muito chegada a filosofia, mas tinha esse professor bem chato que eu tive no ensino médio que provavelmente veria isso como um exemplo de ilusão de livre-arbítrio"

"E você por um acaso é livre ?"

"Cala a boca"

Ele ficou em silencio olhando intensamente pra ela.

"O que ?"

Ele continuou apenas olhando para ela.

"Me responda"

"Como você disse: Eu não sou livre, eu sou seu, você me comprou, então Kara o que você quer que eu faça agora ?"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
